Chapter 2
by Seamuslover
Summary: This is Chapter 2 of HPFF


"_O… can I help?" Neville asked. He was a good friend, but so clumsy. And this was something that Harry sweeter didn't tell trough. _

_As they talked, Death suddenly stood next to them. Harry recognized him from stories, mostly from The Tale of The Three Brothers, a fairytale from The Tales of Beedle the Bard. And also because Hermione screamed: "AAAH DEATH!" _

_ Death talked low and Harry kind of likes his offer._

**Chapter**** 2**

"So, you finally killed the unbeatable? For that price I have an offer. I will grant you one wish. What will it be? Power? Your precious Hogwarts restored? Money? Maybe even wisdom? Your choice and I'll make it true."

"I want The Deathly Hallows" Harry said.

Everyone was quiet, Hermione even gasped. "Harry" Ron whispered. "I thought we were just looking for The Stone?"  
>"What do you say? Can you do it?" Harry said, ignoring Ron.<br>"I can do it. I can do everything. I just don't think that it's smart. Nobody knows what you're going to do with that."  
>"I'll youse it wisely. I just need it. Please?" Harry would do everything to get it.<p>

Death was quiet for a while and then said: "Okay, but it's not going to be easy to get it. I won't just give it to you. You'll solve a riddle, find the pieces and bring back three people."

"Thank you so mu- wait what? No, not just three people. Allot. Why just three?" Harry asked desperately.

"I can't have you bring back everyone. This place would get to crowded and besides I also need people in my world. To do the hard work." Death made a crooked smile. "When you're done deciding who you're going to bring back, scream for me."

After that, Death left with a _swoosh _of his cape. Like Dracula.

Together with Ron and Hermione Harry sat on a bench next to Hagrid's cabin. Since the battle, none of them had seen him, but Neville said that Hagrid worked inside, to help the people.

"Who are you going to bring back?" Ron asked, after a long silence.  
>"I don't know. I really don't know." Harry said. "I want Fred back, but also Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius, my mam and dad, everyone who died in this battle for me to live. But I can only pick three!" Out of anger and irritation, he kicked against a rock, that rolled all the way downhill, to The Forbidden Forest. "Why can't I just pick everyone."<p>

"Harry" Hermione said. "Who do you miss most? Of all those people?"  
>Harry thought. Fred, Lupin, Hedwig, Tonks, Sirius and Dumbledore came to his mind first together with his parents. He did never met his parents, so it looked reasonable that he wouldn't pick them, but on the other hand, it still were his parents.<br>"Harry, you've been quiet for almost two minutes…" Ron started, but Harry already said: "Yeah I know, sorry. I'm just thinking." Then he told them about his choice, about everyone he wanted next to him and about doubting over his parents.

"Your choice can't be wrong, you know that right? Just pick who you miss or love most. Or just think about it a night and call _Death_ tomorrow."

"You think he's really Death? I mean Death only exists in stories, right?" Ron asked.

"Wow thanks, you two are helping me so good with picking these people." Harry said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Ron said soft and returned to being quiet.

At the beginning of the evening, at dinner time, they walked back to The Great Hall to eat. The four tables were back at place, only no one sat on the right place. They sat randomly with friends and family. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor – table, were the Weasley's took a big part over. Harry sat next to Ginny and Ron, with Hermione on the other side, next to Mrs Weasley.

"Where's George?" Ron asked his mother. "Upstairs, the pore thing has a headache, so he went lie down" she said with a soft voice. Then she looked back at her plate, biting on her thrilling under lip. "'course, 'course. Where is everyone? I mean…" Ron looked over at the ground, where the bodies were. Mrs Weasley just snapped when he asked that.

"Ronald Virus Weasley, stop asking questions. Please!" After that she walked out The Great Hall, to the stairs that lead to the Tower of Gryffindor.  
>"The people that are no longer with us," professor McGonagall said when she walked by the table, "are in the History classroom. They began to smell and people couldn't watch at them anymore without bursting in tears. Have you seen Severus, by the way? Nobody has seen him since the… battle began."<p>

Harry looked over at Ron, who looked over at Hermione, who looked over at Harry again. Finally, Hermione started talking.

"Professor, Snape- professor Snape's… dead."  
>"What? O, I see. Do you know how?"<p>

"Attacked by Nagini."

Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to faint, so Harry shove more to Ginny, so that professor McGonagall could sit and that, he admitted, could be closer to Ginny.

After a very awkward dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went upstairs. In the common room of Gryffindor, there were just a view people, most of them with red eyes and not paying attention at anything but the fireplace.

When Harry got finally in bed, his eyes closed immediately and he dreamed about his parents. They were saying to him that it doesn't matter who he choice, just like Hermione said, they were happy with every decision he made.

"It doesn't matter sweetie, really. Just pick everyone you want, even if it is not us. We know that you already have three people and that were number four and

five" his mom said. She was smiling, right next to Harry's dad. They disappeared and instead, Death appeared. "Come on, Harry Potter, it's not a word changing decision, right?" He laughed, loud and creepy, and with cold sweat on his face, Harry woke up.

In The Great Hall, he waited for Hermoine and Ron to come. Ginny didn't know about this Death- thing and they convinced Neville to not tell it throw. Beside Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Neville no one else knew it and they liked to keep it that way.

Finally they came in, holding hands again. Harry toke them outside, where he give them the sandwiches he wrapped in napkins while he was waiting. Then he began to speak. "I know who my three people are."


End file.
